


Holding On

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't sleep much any more. Bucky still tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for an anon x

Since the serum, Steve hasn't needed as much sleep, so he's getting used to the idea of staring at the ceiling for hours. He thinks of it as a form of meditation, clearing his mind and focusing his attention.

But since Bucky came back to him, his insomnia has served a second purpose; allowing him to watch over his best friend as he sleeps beside him. Steve will turn himself onto his side to watch the way Bucky's chest rises and falls, his eyes flickering even in his sleep. He smiles as Bucky curls his metal arm beneath his pillow and can't help but think it can't be comfortable.

Watching Bucky is peaceful and soothing, and everything Steve could hope for.

Until the nightmares start.

Bucky tosses and turns a few times, kicking at the sheets and pushing the pillow right up to the headboard. His head flicks from one side to another, as though he's fighting off a bad memory - something Steve knows only too well. He had plenty of his own bad dreams before Bucky returned, and a fair few since.

Steve reaches out a hand, smoothing back Bucky's sweat-dampened hair from his face. He lets his fingers rest softly on Bucky's cheek for a moment, worrying about the heat emanating from Bucky's skin. He knows that it's only the effect of the dream, but he figures he's allowed some concern after all this time.

When the nightmare finally peaks, Steve only just manages to avoid a sideswipe from Bucky's metal arm, as the other man jolts awake, shouting Steve's name.

The pain in his voice, audible even from that single word, is enough to break Steve's heart.

He pulls Bucky into his arms, whispering reassurances and platitudes that mean nothing and everything. He pretends he can't feel the soft hitches of Bucky's chest as he sobs, or the tears that are soaking his t-shirt, and holds on tightly to his best friend. He knows the nightmares will never end – his own haven't yet – but he also knows that they will get easier over time.

So he just keeps holding on.

Forever, if necessary.


End file.
